


Truth or dare

by Voidisasimp



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Face Reveal, Gen, M/M, Requested, Romantic and Platonic Relationships, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: T̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶H̶a̶r̶e̶m̶ A few members of the Dream SMP playing truth or dare. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129577
Comments: 23
Kudos: 341





	Truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M0nochromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0nochromatic/gifts).



> This was requested uwu
> 
> CROSSPOSTED TO MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT 'JustanMCYTsimp'

They all sat in a circle on the floor.

The glass bottle sitting in the middle of all of them.

Sapnap grinned evilly and reached his hand out towards the bottle and spun it.

It quickly spun around and slow down to a stop just as fast, the end of the bottle pointed towards Dream.

Somehow grew wider as he thought of a quick truth or dare for the green man.

"Truth or Dare Dream?" Sapnap asked Dream.

"Uhh, dare I guess.." Dream said hesitantly.

'Okay what's a good dare for him..' Sapnap thought quickly.

"I uh, I dare you to show us your face!" Sapnap exclaimed.

Wilbur raised his eyebrows at this and chuckled, 

"He wouldn't do that Sapnap, don't waste your dare." Wilbur says to Sapnap.

Dream huffs, "You don't say what I'm going to do, Wilbur I do what I want and if you say I won't show my face I will you talk bitch." Dream says sternly, reaching for his mask.

* * *

"Do you actually think he's gonna do it?" Ranboo whispered to Technoblade

"He's very stubborn and doesn't like being told what to do so he actually might."Techno said in his usual monotone voice.

Ranboo looked back at Dream to see if he would actually show his face.

* * *

Dream pulls off his mask casually, revealing his bright emerald colored eyes.

He had freckles dotted all across his face, mainly near his nose. And he also had a long scar that almost ran through one of his eyes.

"HOLY ShiTt!" Tommy exclaims, clinging onto Tubbo tightly.

"SURELY NOT, SURELY NOT!!" Tubbo exclaims, stuttering back when Tommy clings onto him.

"Oh." Techno said, moving his head away and putting his hand to block the sight. It's a habit.

"Oh. My. God, he actually did it-" Ranboo said, blinking rapidly.

"DREAM YOU LOOK SO CUTE MARRY ME PLS!" Sapnap yelled as he jumped out of his seat and clung onto Dream.

George removed his glasses and started to rub his eyes, not believing the sight.

Bad cooed at the younger males face and pried Sapnap off of Dream, he then hugged Dream.

"Please platonicly marry me Dreamyyy" Bad whined, playing around with Dream's hair.

"Pfttt- sure Bad." Dream said, chuckling.

"NO YOUR NOT MARRYING HIM HE IS TOO YOUNG!!" Tommy screeched.

"True." Ranboo said from the background.

"Over protective." Techno said, lightly giggling.

"I am no longer gay for the egg I am now gay for the Dream shut the hell up Tommy." Wilbur said with basic hearts in his eyes, shoving Tommy to the side and picking up Dream.

"So, if you don't me I'll just be taking this." Wilbur grinned.

"This actually doesn't make sense your taking my ex fiance but your my dad." Fundy said, making Wilbur blink owlishly.

"We're only 3 years apart, you and me so thats why. Anyways, bye." Wilbur said, running out of the room with Dream casually sleeping in his arms.

"WILBUR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" Tommy screeched, running out the door towards Wilbur.

Tubbo, Bad, Sapnap, and Fundy immediately ran after. Ranboo and Techno walked out a few seconds later.

* * *

Bloopers uwu

Sapnap: Truth or dare Dream?

Dream: Truth

Me in the background: You were supposed to cho-

Sapnap: Tell everyone the truth about what we do at your house~

Dream: well you see, i can't do thao thats so if you also me again I may just have to send out the feral children.

_Tommy in the background growling while Ranboo staring at him blankly and his eyes are glowing purple, and Tubbo having bees surround him_

Sapnap: Ok, What is your favorite color, Dream?

Technobalde: Pfttt-

————

Wilbur while grabbing Dream: Don't mind me, I'ma just grab my stuff and leave, 'scuse me please.

Tommy: FUCK YOU BITCH GET OUT!!

Bad: LANGUAGE!

Wilbur: *runs out*

Tommy: you weren't supposed to do that-

————

Bad: Please for platonicly marry me, Dream.

Dream: Pfttt- sure!

\--

Bad: And that, Tommy is how me and Dream got mar-

Tommy: I was there when it fucking happened I know how it we-

Bad: LANGUAGE TOMMY!!

————

Philza: You got a crush?

Techno: what

Philza: Nothing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF IT DIDN'T LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS I WAS IN P.E. WHEN I MADE THIS JDJD


End file.
